


[Filk] People Will Say We're in Love (Reprise)

by Ellejabell, ipreferaviators



Series: People Will Say We're in Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: F/M, Filk, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: She said yes!!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: People Will Say We're in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767223
Kudos: 2





	[Filk] People Will Say We're in Love (Reprise)

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[Filk] People Will Say We're In Love (Reprise)](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/filk-people-will-say-were-in-love-reprise)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/134XMTCbLyzeY_NzHk36pj-0WKw5LgWb-/view?usp=sharing)

People Will Say We're in Love Reprise

[JAMES]

Hey Lily! I was wondering if maybe, if you didn’t have any other plan you might want to, I don’t know, go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?

[LILY]

Yes. I think I’d like that quite a bit.

[CURLY]

Wait yes?

You just said yes? Everyone she just said yes!

[LILY]

Shhh they’ll hear you all the way in the dungeons!

[JAMES]

Let em.

Let people know we’re going out!

I’ll spell it to the sky!

[LILY]

Careful or I’ll have you disarmed

I can’t believe I fell for your charms

[JAMES]

But you still agreed to going out!

[LILY & JAMES]

Friendship did will for us

Now it’s me you’ll never get rid of!

Well face this war as a pair of us!

So let people say we're in love!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [ipreferaviators!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators).  
> Thanks everyone for listening! This fic was made as part of Voiceteam 2020 for the SWAP challenge. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
